


Never Stop

by Larryislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Never Stop, larry wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryislife/pseuds/Larryislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry's first dance after their wedding, everyone's there watching, but when their song starts to play, it's suddenly just the two of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stop

Louis Styles. The name, his new name, had been running through his head since the moment he said the words "I do" earlier that day. Louis Styles. Husband of Harry Styles. Louis couldn't stop smiling, nor did he ever want to. After over three years of hiding his love from the world, of fake girlfriends and flings, of stolen looks in times where touching his Harry was as illegal as theft (at least a far as their management was concerned), Harry and he were finally given the 'ok' to come out of the metaphorical closet that Modest! had shut them in.  
Louis looked around the room, glancing at the faces of their guests. Eleanor, his former beard. His mum and Harry's, both beaming with pride, their eyes shining with emotion. Ed Sheeran, their close friend who had supported them from the start. His band mates and brothers, Liam, Zayn, and Niall, sitting with his sisters and laughing, no doubt swapping embarrassing stories about him and his husband. Husband. The word made shivers run down his spine. Harry was his forever now. Speaking of Harry, Louis thought, where is he? He surveyed the room in search of his curly-haired partner, but didn't see him anywhere. Louis shrugged, maybe Harry went outside for some air. Just then, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and he was pulled backwards, his back falling against the contours of a hard chest. As the man leaned his head down to whisper in Louis's ear, a few curls tickled his cheek. Harry.  
"I've been looking for you everywhere, Mr. Styles," Harry stated quietly. Louis shivered happily at the sound of his new title. "It's almost time for the first dance, Boo. We better head over to the dance floor." Louis nodded in agreement and spun around in his husband's arms to place a soft kiss on his waiting lips, then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the edge of the dance floor.  
"Can we have our newlyweds come on to the floor? It's time for the first dance of the night, their first dance as a married couple!" the DJ yelled through the microphone.  
"That's our cue baby," Louis whispered to his excited partner, who then pulled him by his hand out onto the dance floor while everyone clapped. Once they were out on the floor, Harry grinned at Louis and pulled him into his arms. Louis smiled back as the familiar melody began to waft through the speakers. Never Stop by SafetySuit, their song. This is my love song to you, let every woman know I'm yours, so you can fall asleep each night, babe, and know I'm dreaming of you more... Harry gazed into Louis's eyes and quietly serenaded him with the lyrics they both knew by heart while they lazily danced across the floor. ...you're always hoping that we make it, you always wanna keep my gaze, but you're the only one I see, love, and that's the one thing that won't change... Harry stroked his husband's face softly as the song lapsed into the chorus. ...and I will never stop trying, I will never stop watching as you leave, I will never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me... The couple did a slow turn while staring into each other's eyes, Harry continuing his quiet singing. ...and I will never stop holding your hand, I will never stop opening your door, I will never stop choosing you, babe, I will never get used to you... Louis moved his arms from Harry's shoulders to around his neck and pulled himself closer to his husband. ...and with this love song to you, it's not a momentary phase, you are my life I don't deserve you, but you love me just the same... Louis leaned his forehead against Harry's as they swayed to the song. ...and as the mirror says we're older, I will not look the other way, you are my life, my love, my only, and that's the one thing that won't change... Harry gazed deeply into Louis's eyes, annunciating every word he sang, each syllable ringing true in their ears, Louis becoming overwrought with love and adoration and the tears began to collect and fill his waterline. ...I will never stop trying, I will never stop watching as you leave, I will never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me... Harry paused his singing and gently kissed away Louis's tears as they began to slowly fall. ...and I will never stop holding your hand, I will never stop opening your door, I will never stop choosing you, babe, I will never get used to you... Louis leaned his head against Harry's chest as his husband sang softly in his ear while they swayed slowly in place, giving up on actual dancing. ...you still get my heart racing, you still get my heart racing, you still get my heart racing, for you, you still get my heart racing, you still get my heart racing, for you... Louis leaned closer to Harry, who in turn tightened his long arms around Louis's petite frame. ...I will never stop trying, I will never stop watching as you leave, I will never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me... Suddenly needing to see his husband's flawless face, Louis lift his head up from Harry's chest and gazes into his eyes lovingly while Harry raises a hand from Louis's waist to his cheek, thumb brushing softly along his cheekbone. ...and I will never stop holding your hand, I will never stop opening your door, I will never stop choosing you, babe, I will never get used to you. Harry slowly leaned in and kissed his partner softly and passionately as the song came to a close, who in turn kissed back with equal emotion.  
The clapping of the guests pulled the pair out of their love-induced reverie and reminded them of their surroundings. Louis jumped slightly and pulled away, having forgotten that other people besides him and his husband existed for a moment. Harry laughed at his Louis and then pulled the pouting man back into his arms.  
"I love you," Harry whispered to his love.  
"I love you too, Hazza," Louis replied, "and I will never stop."


End file.
